


Three Times Jared Really Should Have Known Better and One Time He Did

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Times Jared Really Should Have Known Better and One Time He Did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Jared Really Should Have Known Better and One Time He Did

**1) Coffee fueled**

“Jared? A half-caf caramel mocha for Jared?”

Jared hastily hangs up his phone and turns around to the counter. He reaches for his coffee, but then the barista catches his eye and the world stops.

The barista - Tim, his nametag says - is hot.

And then he smiles.

“Jared?”

Jared nods stupidly. He’s pretty sure he’s gonna make a fool of himself if he tries to speak now. He’s always been idiotically clumsy around really attractive people, and this guy is gorgeous. Tim’s smile widens and he nudges the cup of coffee towards Jared a bit more.

“Then this is yours.”

When Tim looks away to grab a sleeve from below the counter, Jared mentally kicks himself for just standing there like some kind of moron. He’s gonna say something when Tim looks at him again. Something smooth, cute and so utterly suave Tim will have no choice but to fall for him.

And then Tim looks back up and smiles at Jared again.

What was he gonna say again?

“Careful, it’s hot.”

He nods absentmindedly, still frantically searching for his ego, his brain-to-mouth functions and the English language. As not to look like a complete loser, he picks up the coffee and brings it to his lips to take a sip. That’s what you do with coffee, right?

He sees Tim’s eyes widen, something close to alarm settling in his face, but it’s already too late. By the time he’s connected the slightly panicky look with Tim’s earlier words, the scalding coffee has burned his tongue five shades of red and he can practically feel the blisters forming. He drops the coffee, sticks his tongue out and simultaneously tries to say “ouch”.

It doesn’t go well.

The coffee splatters to the ground and has white sneakers, he can feel the blood rising to his face is what will be an epic blush and his tongue is flopping around like one of those big dogs with their heads out the car window.

He really should have known better than to try and talk to the pretty barista.

**2) Treefrog**

By the time he gets to the top, he’s covered in scratches and leaves, but he’s up there. At the tip-top of the tree. He can’t see much from between the branches, but he can just make out their row of houses and the patch of grass below him. There’s a soft breeze filtering in, drying the sweat on his back, causing him to shiver a little. His hands ache from all the clinging and climbing and his knees shake with the effort of pushing himself higher and higher. But he’s up and that’s all that matters.

And Tomo said he couldn’t do it.

He glances down to where Tomo is standing at the foot of the tree, but he can’t see him. For a second he wonders if Tomo went home, bored with Jared showing off again, but no, Tomo wouldn’t go home if he still stood a chance of winning Jared’s transformer when he couldn’t do it.

“Tomo?”

“Yeah! Are you up?”

“Yeah! All the way at the top. It’s really cool!”

“Can I come up?”

Jared hesitates for a second. They do everything together, glued to the hip him and Tomo, but Tomo is two years younger and a lot smaller than Jared. It took Jared a lot of effort to climb all the way up here and his arms haven't stopped shaking yet, but it is kind of boring up here alone and it would be really cool to have his best friend with him. He figures he can climb down and help Tomo up if necessary.

“Yeah, come on up! The branches are pretty thick, they’ll hold you.”

There’s rustling of leaves and the tree tremors slightly when Tomo hoists himself up and then starts climbing up. The first few feet go fast, Tomo’s smaller body winding through the branches easier than Jared’s had. But then the distance between the branches gets bigger and Tomo struggles.

“I can’t reach the next one, Jay.”

“Okay, I’ll come help.”

Jared starts climbing back down until he’s one branch up from Tomo. He holds out his hand for Tomo to take so he can pull him up the last remaining inches to the next branch. Tomo clings to the branch and swings a leg over so he’s sitting next to Jared with a huge smile on his face.

“This is way cool!”

Jared beams back at him.

“Yeah, and really high too! Look!”

He points down to where they came from, now many feet below them and Tomo follows his gesture. Not two seconds later, Jared’s sandwiched between a trembling Tomo and the tree trunk. It’s uncomfortable and something’s poking him in the back painfully, but mostly he’s annoyed at Tomo for squishing him so tightly.

“Ouch, Tomo, let go.”

Tomo shakes his head frantically and clings even harder. Jared sighs, struggles even harder to get away from Tomo’s grip, but fails to unlatch his best friend from him.

“Hey, let go, Tomo! What’s going on?”

The only word out of Tomo is “high” and suddenly Jared gets it.

He really should have known better than to challenge his afraid-of-heights best friend to climb the highest tree in their backyard.

**3) Run, Forest, Run**

“Now Jared, you know we can’t let this go unpunished. I’m sorry, but we warned you last time that if you ran away again, we would take action. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Jared sighs wearily, but nods at the social service’s rep’s question. He knows it’ll only take longer if he stays silent and refuses to cooperate. Punishment will suck, but it beats being reprimanded for simply wanting to be with his brother.

“Okay. I’ve given it all a lot of thought and it really all comes down to Shannon, doesn’t it?”

The name of his brother shocks Jared from his angry, frustrated haze. Shannon. How does he know? The rep’s face softens and he sits forward to put his elbows on his desk and look Jared in the eye.

“I know more than you think. You always running west was a big clue considering you know Shannon’s in California, but I also know your foster parents let you talk to him on the phone. Look, I know you miss him, but you’re fifteen and too young to run away with him. I’m really sorry you got split up, but until you’re eighteen and free to go and do whatever you want, you’re gonna have to abide by our rules. Phone calls and letters are okay, but no visits without your foster parents. And no running away.”

It’s a shock, hearing it all laid out like that. They know everything; every plan he made, every intention he had, everything.

“I’m sorry Jared, but that’s the way it’s going to have to be. Don’t make me transfer you to juvenile correction.”

Juvi had been mentioned before, Jared’s not impressed. This time though, the rep looks more serious than previous times. This time he means it.

“One more time and I’ll have no other choice. No more running away. Got it?”

Jared nods humbly. He’s not gonna get to be with Shannon for years to come. He really should have known better than to hope for understanding and love.

**4) Stillness**

When all is said and done, he locks his bedroom door, flops down on his bed and stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. The silence is comforting, not a trace of angst or nerves or fear in it. It’s good.

He’s very glad he never listed to those saying he shouldn’t pack up his life or give up his acting career to follow his dream of starting a band. He knew better than to listen to them and look at him now.


End file.
